It Doesn't Hurt to Dream
by Nigsea
Summary: It's from the episode in which Drew says farewell to May to go to Johto. Well, this fic it's just a thought of what I would've like to happen afterwards and kinda what May felt as he started another journey. Contestshipping, obviously.


_I just saw that episode where they say farewell and Drew goes to Johto, yesterday. So, I decided to write something that I would've liked to happen afterwards. I hope you like it. Please, R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

It Doesn't Hurt to Dream

_May's P.O.V_

"Take care! See you soon!" I yelled waving at him. He was walking the same path Harley had run a few minutes ago towards Johto.

Johto. I wanted to go there too. I wanted to run into him just like I have in Hoenn and in here; maybe even more frequently. As I watch him walk away, I wonder in my heart if he sees me as something more than a rival. I know that he sees me as a friend, too. Well, not really, but I feel it. Although…no, he is way too popular, famous, handsome, top co-ordinator, excellent trainer… he is so out of my league.

I know I'm hurting myself by thinking he might feel something for me but I can't help it. I'm… I'm… I'm in love with him. I feel my eyes are starting to burn with tears. _'I will not cry.'_ I tell myself.

"May!" Max's voice brings me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Max." I apologize. "I guess I kinda spaced out." I giggle nervously hoping he is oblivious at my thoughts.

"We noticed." Max says as he fixed his glasses.

"I something the problem, may? You haven't even touched your food, yet." Says Brock and I realize where back at the Pokemon Center.

I don't remember walking back here. Just like I don't remember ordering anything to eat… or that it's already night.

"No, no problem." I shake my head. "I was just thinking stuff, that's all." I put a spoonful of noodles in my mouth.

Strangely, I don't feel their taste as I normally would. I can feel they're hot and… really good but it's like there's something missing. I feel a hole in my heart. After then first spoonful, I look at my plate and Drew's face appears, smiling.

'_That's right, Drew didn't smirk the way he usually does. Today, he smiled at me. He _smiled_ at _me' The thought makes my cheeks burn.

"May, are you sure you're okay?" Ash asks as he bits his burger. "Your cheeks are red."

I cover my cheeks with my hands. "I… I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to take a bit of fresh air, okay?" I don't wait for their answer as I get up hurriedly.

"Just don't come back late." I heard Brock say.

"I won't." I assure him.

As soon as I exited the Pokemon Center I started running. I didn't know where but my feet brought me at the Pokemon Contest Hall. I tried to open the door but all of them were locked.

I don't know why but my heart sank. I felt sad for some reason. _'Why had I tried to go in there, anyway?'_ I asked myself. I continued walking with no path, looking down at my feet.

I stopped when I saw a shadow of a person, in front of me. I looked up to see who it was and I saw him. The moon light made him looked even more gorgeous than he usually is. His green eyes were sparkling. For a moment, he took my breath away. I guess I looked a bit startled because he asked me if he had scared me.

"No." I shook my head. "It's just…well; I thought you had leave hours ago." I said timidly.

He flipped his hair and started waling up to me. Both of his hands were hidden inside of his pockets.

"I did." He said as calm as ever. "But then I realized I had forgotten something."

"Oh. What did you forgot?" I asked him curiously.

"This." He shoved a rose in front of me. For some reason this one was different. This one had a kind of glitter on it. It was dazzling, mesmerizing.

"This one is for Beautifly, too, right?" I asked with a smiled but to me it sounded rude and bitter.

"no." he said softly.

I continued glancing and smelling the rose. "No? Then, who?" I looked up and before I knew what was happening he kissed me gently on the lips. I froze, I wanted to be mad at him for stealing a kiss from me but I couldn't. I struggled against my will and lost because I started kissing him too.

I felt him smirk against my lips as his hand went around my waist bringing me closer to him. I opened my mouth when he requested and I put my arms around his neck. I don't know how to describe the moment. Blissful? Not quite. Wonderful? Even better. Heavenly? I don't know Heaven but I'm sure it should be like this. Unfortunately, I had to break the kiss. I needed air.

I moved my arms towards his shoulders and pushed gently away. I didn't want him to feel rejected. My breath was agitated and so was his. At first, I was scared. I was afraid it wasn't real but only spur-of-the-moment or something… but it was real. He had kissed me! We stared at each other eyes fro what seemed forever.

"Drew…" I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know so badly if it meant something. I wanted to know if it meant the same thing to him as to me.

"May," he shushed me by putting a finger over my lips. He picked the rose I had accidentally dropped when he kissed me. "May…" his voice grew faint and everything went dark to me. Now, I'm in my room, or so I thought. Now, that I'm looking around I see I'm in a single-person room.

"How did I get here?" I ask no one.

"I brought you here." I heard his voice say and his paced come closer to me.

"What happened?" I ask as I cover my mouth to yawn.

"You fainted. Apparently, you had a bit of fever. It's a good thing I came back. Your friends where looking for you. They were worried." He says as he sits on my bed. "You shouldn't do such thing, you know? Something could've happened to you." He says sternly.

"Sorry." I'm sad. It was all a dream, then. It never happed, or… no, it probably never happened.

"May…"he calls me.

"Yes?" I look up and he kisses my forehead. I blush. My face is redder than a tomato, I feel it. He touches my forehead with one of his hand and puts his other hand on his own forehead.

"I think you still have a bit of fever." He smiles and looks at me in away I've never seen. I blush harder. My ears are now burning too.

You're friends will be here in a minute. They went to eat breakfast. Do you want anything?" He asks me kindly as he is about to get up but I hold his hand and he stops.

"What happened last night?" I ask and for some weird reason I see his cheeks blush but that can't be or… I'm probably imagining things.

"You really don't remember?" he asks me almost timidly.

"I'm not sure." I say.

"May!" Max exclaims. "You're awake!" Ash Brock and Max come into the room. Drew gets up.

"Well, it's time for me to go." He announces. "Take care, May. Bye!" he says as he walks away.

What happened last night…? I will probably never know. Was my dream really a dream? I'll never know but deep in my heart something tells me it was no dream. Even if it was, it doesn't hurt to dream.


End file.
